La ficha ganadora
by coffeebeanbite
Summary: El general Iroh es un viejo astuto, y se las ha arreglado para visitar el mundo de los vivos por un día.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, aquí está finalmente. Espero que disfrutes el fic, mi estimadx AI. Disculpa que sólo hice una de tus peticiones. Van a ser entre cinco y seis capítulos. Intentaré ser regular con las actualizaciones. Salud!**

 **Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo invisible" del Foro !El cometa de Sozin!**

 **Capítulo 1**

El mundo de los espíritus no es el mismo que el de los muertos. No hay manera de comunicarse con ellos a menos que se tenga una conexión espiritual muy fuerte. Los muertos no pueden acceder al mundo de los espíritus, por que los espíritus viven.

¿El general Iroh? Es un viejo zángano y tramposo. Te invita a una taza de té, y pronto, sin saber cómo accediste a ello, estás jugando una partida de Pai Sho, y apostando como el apostador más ingenuo de todos los mundos posibles.

Entonces notas la ficha del loto.¡Que ficha tan insignificante! ¡Qué poco dañina! Es cómo si hubiera sido creada sólo para ocupar un espacio en el tablero... Y eso piensas toda la partida, hasta que te das cuenta de que estas al borde de la derrota, por culpa de la estúpida ficha de loto que subestimaste todo este tiempo. Perder es inevitable para el momento en que te das cuenta de que has bailado como un trompo en la uña del hábil general.

Eso fue exactamente lo que le ocurrió al guardián de la puerta cuando Iroh se le acercó sonriendo amablemente: ¡Oh qué peligros escondía esa sonrisa! El guardián terminó apostando la libertad de Iroh. Así fue cómo el general salió del mundo de los muertos para ir al mundo de los espíritus, que es más entretenido.

Y muchas cosas ocurrieron al general desde que salió del lúgubre tánatos. Y cada vez que el balance del mundo peligró, cada vez que el avatar Korra luchó y se encontró en peligro, Iroh podía verlo y sentirlo en el mundo de los espíritus.

Y algún tiempo después de la última batalla, cuando el avatar traspasó de nuevo la frontera entre el mundo material y el espiritual, también notó que estaba acompañada. Y esta compañía hacía tan felíz al avatar, que los espíritus vibraban de emoción, el cielo se esclarecía y las mariposas tornasol brillaban más que de costumbre.

El general se encontraba sentado y Korra se le acercó por detrás para tratar de sorprenderlo, pero el viejo astuto ha vivido tanto tiempo en este entorno que nada de lo que se mueve aquí pasa desapercibido a sus agudos sentidos.

-¡Qué grata visita Korra!- rió Iroh adelantándose al Avatar

-Parece que es imposible sorprenderte- dijo Korra

-Así es. Déjame preparar té para los tres y nos sentaremos a hablar- dijo Iroh

-¿Tres?... ¿Cómo sabes que yo...?-

-No es posible sorprenderme- respondió mirando en dirección de dónde había venido el avatar, divisando a la lejanía la figura de una mujer.

-¿Me vas a dejar que te la presente, o también sabes su nombre?-

-¡Jajaja! Soy un hombre excepcional Korra, pero no soy un adivino. Será necesario que me la presentes. Estaré gustoso de conocerla-

Cuando Asami estuvo allí miró con enfado a Korra

-¡Saliste corriendo como una loca y me dejaste atrás!-

-Lo siento preciosa, quería sorprender al General...-

-Y asumo que...-

-Nop, no funcionó-

Luego se volvió hacia el general que ya se aproximaba con el té. Asami hizo una corta reverencia hacia el anciano.

-Iroh, ella es Asami, mi novia- dijo sonrojándose un poco- Asami, él es el General Iroh, un buen amigo mío-

-Mucho gusto, Asami- respondió sonriendo- puedes llamarme Iroh, hace ya mucho que no soy general

Se sentaron al tomar el té, y hablaron de muchas cosas, hasta que Iroh quiso saber cómo estaba su sobrino.

-Oh, él está muy bien. Su hija es la Señora de Reino del fuego, y su nieto es general, justo como usted! Es muy amable y se toma el trabajo muy en serio- respondió Korra- Oh!, y también es muy guapo!-

-¡¿Disculpa?!- dijo Asami

-No seas celosa- dijo el avatar besándo su mejilla- eres la única dueña de mi corazón, pero eso no le quita lo guapo a Iroh II

-¿Se llama Iroh, como yo?- pregunto el general un poco sorprendido

-Sí- dijo Korra sonriendo.

Los ojos del general se llenaron de lágrimas. Se sentía muy halagado, y de pronto le entró un deseo intenso de conocer a la hija y al nieto de su sobrino, que era como su propia descendencia.

-Mi sobrino seguro es todo un hombre ahora, con hijos y nietos, jaja! ¡Cuando era jóven era tan impetuoso! Más honorable que cualquiera, pero muy imprudente- dijo melancólico.

-El señor Zuko es un hombre muy sabio- respondió Korra- me fue de mucha ayuda cuando perdí contacto con mis vidas pasadas. Era gran amigo de Aang, y lo extraña mucho, casi tanto como a usted- terminó sonriendo.

Cuando el Avatar y su novia se fueron, el viejo general se quedó pensando: El mundo material y el de los espíritus estaban ahora conectados. Él podría ir a mundo material como lo hace cualquier espíritu en Ciudad República.

Así que fue hasta el portal, y extendió su mano a ver que sucedía: la verdad es que nunca lo había intentado. Se encontró con una barrera invisible. No podía atravesar el portal, después de todo, él estaba muerto.

¡Oh! Qué daría por tener aunque fuera un día para visitar el mundo material. Daría incluso su ficha favorita: la ficha de loto... ¡La ficha de loto! ¿Sería posible que el guardián de la puerta tropezara dos veces con la misma piedra? ¿Sería capaz de hacerlo apostar una licencia, aunque fuera por un sólo día, que le permitiera visitar el mundo de los vivos?

Se preparó para ir de regreso al mundo de los muertos, con su tablero de Pai sho bajo el brazo. Valía la pena intentarlo.

 _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo invisible" del Foro** **¡** **El cometa de Sozin!**

 **Mah Jong es un juego muy popular en China, Japón y** **C** **orea. Para jugarlo hay que conocer bien las formas (manos) válidas para ganar. Hay una página en que se puede jugar Mah jong japonés online contra un ordenador: mahjongdragon punto com. También existe el Mah jong connect, pero eso no es Mah Jong propiamente. Hay un anime que trata del Mah Jong, no es excepcionalmente bueno, pero es entretenido, se llama** _ **Akagi**_ _._

 **Gracias Fanatla por tu review, me hiciste sonrojar. Espero que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 2**

Gruñó molesto ante los insistentes golpes en la puerta. Sus dedos viajaban a través de su larga lista, revisando una y otra vez la agenda programada para hoy: la agenda que sólo el conocía y de la que no sabía nadie más.

No tenía por qué abrir. Si no estaba en la lista, si no estaba programado para este día y esta hora, no tenía ninguna razón para abrir. Pero la curiosidad le ganó. Aquí, su trabajo eterno era aburrido: recibir las almas, todos con aquella expresión de incertidumbre, de miedo al hecho inevitable de estar muertos. Siempre lo mismo, nada interesante. Pocos habían sido aquellos que le habían entretenido.

Se levantó y entreabrió la puerta e hizo una mueca de desagrado al ver quién estaba del otro lado.

-Iroh- dijo con resentimiento, apretando los dientes.

-¡Hola, estimado guardián! Teníamos tiempo de no vernos-.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Yama, el guardián del mundo de los muertos.

-Oh, sólo quiero ser amigable y jugar un partido de Pai sho-.

La puerta se cerró en su cara.

-¡Hey! Eso es muy descortés!- dijo Iroh -vine a proponerte algo-.

Pero la puerta permanecía cerrada.

-¡Vamos, es una apuesta inocente! Si ganas, volveré a mi lugar en el mundo de los muertos-.

Unos instantes después la puerta volvió a abrirse.

-¿¡Me lo juras?- preguntó el guardián.

-Te doy mi honorable palabra- respondió Iroh.

-Bien,- respondió el guardián- pero será bajo mis condiciones- dijo haciéndolo pasar.

El lugar adentro era obscuro. Era una estantería infinita, que albergaba innumerables velas, ardiendo y emitiendo una luz tenue. Un alma cada una de ellas, todas dormidas, preparándose para la próxima vida a través de la purificación de la que sólo es capaz el fuego: Quemando la memoria de la vida pasada para poder encarnar en otro cuerpo. El silencio adentro era absoluto. No era raro que el guardián de la puerta estuviera tan aburrido. Lo único interesante era su toro, pero el animal se la pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo durmiendo. Al ver a Iroh, lo saludó cortésmente.

-¡MOOOOoooo!- dijo el toro, y Iroh acarició su mollera.

-He traído mi tablero de Pai Sho- dijo Iroh.

-Si voy a apostar contigo, será bajo mis condiciones- dijo enojado el guardián- yo elegiré el juego-.

Iroh tragó saliva con dificultad, no esperaba una cosa así. Conocía muchos juegos, pero era el mejor en Pai Sho. Si apostaban con un juego diferente, sus posibilidades de ganar disminuían grandemente. Así que para balancear la situación, elevó la apuesta.

-Bien, pero si tu eliges el juego, yo soy el que arriesga más, y por lo tanto debo ganar más si salgo victorioso- replicó Iroh

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó

\- Si tú ganas, volveré y descansaré como un alma más en una de tus estanterías - dijo Iroh - pero si yo gano, me darás a mí, y a un acompañante de mi elección un permiso de un día para ir al mundo de los vivos-.

-¿Sólo un día?- preguntó el guardián.

-Sí, es razonable, ¿no?- respondió Iroh.

-¿Quien sería tu acompañante?-

-Una de las almas que guardas aquí, por supuesto-.

-¡Ya lo sé! ¡Quiero saber cuál de ellas!-.

-La que a mí me plazca- respondió Iroh.

-Sabes que no puede ser la de tu hijo, esa alma ya no está aquí: hace tiempo que ha reencarnado en otro cuerpo- dijo Yama.

-Lo sé- respondió Iroh con algo de nostalgia.

Yama se quedó pensativo unos momentos. La primera vez que había conocido a Iroh, es decir, el día de su muerte, éste había hecho una apuesta y ganado su estadía eterna en el mundo de los espíritus. Y el guardián se había convertido en el hazmereir de todo el mundo espiritual. Esta era su oportunidad de recobrar el orgullo perdido. Y si perdía, no era demasiado: sólo un día de permiso, uno solamente. Y además, era imposible perder, después de todo él elegiría el juego.

-Bien- dijo confiado el guardián- queda en firme nuestra apuesta-.

-¿A qué jugaremos?- preguntó Iroh.

-Mah Jong-.

-Pero se necesitan cuatro para jugar Mah jong- replicó el general.

-No te preocupes. Sacaré de mi estantería dos almas al azar para que jueguen con nosotros- respondió Yama.

-Pero y si no saben jugar?-.

-Solo interesa que ocupen un lugar en la mesa y hagan circular las fichas-.

-Bien- aceptó Iroh.

Se sentaron en la pequeña mesa, iluminada sólo por la luz de las almas. El Mah jong es como un juego de naipes, sólo que lleva algo de tiempo tiempo, y requiere mucha concentración y memoria. Son muchas partidas para completar un juego, y sus reglas son... complicadas.

Para cuando el juego iba por la mitad de su desarrollo, los puntajes eran desfavorables para Iroh. Cada mano que lograba ganar era de un puntaje muy bajo, y el guardián le llevaba ya una ventaja considerable: tenía que admitir que su malhumorado rival era más hábil que él en este juego. Estando exhausto y abrumado por su mala suerte solicitó al guardián un descanso y un buen té.

Yama trajo entonces un hermoso juego de té. Era de plata y bien pulido. Podía uno verse el rostro reflejado en él. El té no era el más sabroso que Iroh hubiera probado en su vida, pero era aceptable, y logró aliviar un poco la ansiedad que sentía por esta apuesta de Mah Jong en la que se jugaba la libertad.

Cuando los cuatro jugadores hubieron vaciado sus tazas, dejaron a un lado el hermoso juego de té para continuar con el juego, que seguía avanzando sin permitir al general sobrepasar a Yama en el puntaje.

Estaban la última partida de la última ronda. Iroh había tenido suerte esta vez, su juego era casi perfecto. Sólo esperaba dos fichas que completaran su mano: un dos y un nueve de bambú.

Tenía también un dragón rojo, sonto, completamente inútil que sólo esperaba ser intercambiado por alguna de las fichas que necesitaba, las cuales se negaban a aparecer.

Entonces, en su turno, llegó el dos de bambú, estaba ahí frente a él, sólo tenía que cambiarlo por este dragón rojo que le sobraba. Pero se detuvo. El siempre prudente Iroh observó la reluciente tetera que se encontraba a las espaldas del cancerbero. El juego de éste se reflejaba nítidamente: el guardián estaba esperando un dragón rojo para ganar.

Iroh dejó ir el dos de bambú, conservando el dragón, y tuvo que cambiar todo su juego. La mano pura que estaba hermosamente ordenada, a sólo dos fichas de ganar era ahora un desastre. Las circunstancias lo levaron a tomar medidas desesperadas: intentaría armar una mano siete pares.

El juego avanzaba y Iroh podía sentir las gotas de sudor bajar por su sien. El cancerbero por su lado se estaba desesperando por no encontrar su maldito dragón rojo.

Por su parte Iroh había logrado formar todos los pares menos uno: el de la ficha de la que no podía deshacerse: el pinche dragón. De manera que ambos contrincantes estaban esperando la misma ficha. Podía estar en el muro muerto o en manos de alguno de los otros dos jugadores. La ficha podría no aparecer y entonces la mano estaría empatada, pero el puntaje seguía a favor de Yama. Si la ficha no aparecía en manos de Iroh, éste iba a perder.

Llegó su turno, tomó la ficha del muro y cuando la volteó sintió salir un suspiro involuntario. Ahí estaba el dragón rojo, en su mano. Sonrió al cancerbero y declaró su victoria:

-Siete pares, cuatro fan, sesenta y cuatro puntos, yo gano!- dijo Iroh

El guardián se quedó congelado por un instante mientras la ira se agolpaba en su rostro, enrojeciéndolo.

-Maldita sea!- rugió, y todas las almas se estremecieron con aquel estruendo- ESA era MÍ ficha!- gritó

-Vamos, amigo mío. A veces se gana y a veces se pierde-.

-Moooooo!- dijo el toro.

El guardián tiró al suelo todas las fichas de un manotazo. Luego recogió la ficha ganadora y la lanzó contra Iroh con todas sus fuerzas. Iroh la atrapó en la palma de su mano, fingiendo que no le había dolido.

El guardián se fué por un momento, y volvió con dos conjuros escritos en papel que decían 活着:vivo.

-¡Dime qué alma quieres para que te largues de aquí de una buena vez!- gritó el cancerbero aún enfurecido.

-Quiero al avatar Aang- respondió Iroh tranquilamente.

 **Se me presentó una dificultad lógica: sacar al Avatar Aang y devolverlo (aunque fuera sólo por un día) en el mundo material, no es tan sencillo. Y aunque a veces no lo logro, me gusta que mis historias tengan coherencia. No voy a exponer en la historia todo el embrollo mental que hay en mi cabeza para explicar cómo es que el alma de Aang y la de Korra son y no son la misma cosa. Sería aburridísimo de leer y desviaría la atención del argumento principal.**

 **De todo ello, yo saqué una conclusión -que es completamente irrelevante en este contexto-: El Loto Rojo tiene razón. El Avatar en realidad es causa de desbalance, y en el caos hay orden.**

 **En fin, suficiente de mis elucubraciones. Gracias por leer. Tenemos por lo menos tres capítulos más por delante.**

 **Salud!**

 _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo invisible" del Foro !El cometa de Sozin!**

 **Hola, hola. Me tardé, lo sé, lo siento.**

 **En el capítulo anterior apareció un OC (dícese de un personaje que no pertenece a la serie). Bien, él es Yama (** यम **). En la mitología hindú (y en casi todas las religiones influenciadas por el hinduismo), Yama es un demonio o espíritu encargado de juzgar las almas. Es el rey del infierno, guardián del mundo de los muertos, su piel es azul, va montado sobre un toro.**

 **Disfruten. Salud!**

 **Capítulo 3**

-No- dijo el cancerbero

-¿No?, Hiciste un juramento, ¿vas a romperlo?-.

-No puedo darte el alma del Avatar Aang-.

-¿Por qué?-.

-El impulso vital del alma del Avatar Aang está siendo usado por la vida del actual Avatar. No hay forma de que el alma del maestro aire tenga la fuerza necesaria para sostener un cuerpo en el mundo de los vivos-

-Debe haber alguna forma- replicó Iroh

\- La hay, ambas almas, la tuya y la de Aang, pueden compartir tu impulso vital, pero el tiempo que les daré en el mundo de los vivos se reducirá algunas horas. No tengo manera de saber cuánto.- informó el guardián.

-Bien, estoy conforme. Tráeme al Avatar- dijo Iroh

Cuando Aang abrió los ojos y vio a estos dos singulares personajes, quedó sorprendido. Cada vez que su espíritu era invocado, esperaba ver al Avatar Korra. Encontrarse con un hombre viejo y un demonio azul era completamente inesperado, y se sobresaltó aún más cuando el enorme toro detrás de él lamió su rostro, llenándole la barba de babas.

-MOOOOooo!- dijo el animal

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?- preguntó.

-No hay tiempo que perder, te explico en el camino- dijo Iroh pegando el conjuro en la frente del Avatar.

De camino al portal que divide al mundo material del mundo de los esprítus, Iroh contó Aang lo sucedido, y de cuanto tiempo disponían. El Avatar se sentía algo aturdido. Desde hacía años, cuando sintió aproximarse su muerte, se había hecho a la idea de que no volvería a ver a sus seres queridos, y que el mundo ya no sería su lugar. Esta posibilidad, que aparecía de forma repentina, agitaba en él toda clase de sentimientos angustiosos y felices por igual. Además, sentía haber sido cómplice de una estafa contra el pobre Yama.

No obstante, cuando Iroh cruzó el portal que divide los mundos, Aang lo siguió. En torno al conjuro de papel que estaba en su frente, se empezó a agolpar una vorágine de energía y materia, que le dieron forma al cuerpo temporal con el que el Avatar sería capaz de caminar en el mundo de los vivos. Iroh pasó exactamente por el mismo proceso, y ambos necesitaron unos segundos para adaptarse al peso, a las fuertes impresiones sensoriales que herían a sus almas, y a la tan extraña necesidad de respirar. Habían olvidado lo agotador que era darle vida a un cuerpo, sostenerlo y hacerlo andar.

Aang miró sus manos y ser sorprendió de verlas tan pequeñas. Volteó hacia dónde estaba Iroh, y éste era definitivamente más alto.

-¿Qué me pasó? ¿Porqué soy un niño?- preguntó el Avatar.

-Es más fácil dar vida a un cuerpo pequeño que a uno grande. Y cómo estamos compartiendo mi energía supongo que a Yama ese cuerpo de niño le pareció más conveniente- respondió Iroh -¿Te molesta?-

Aang dio un salto, y haciendo uso de su aire control dio cuatro vueltas en el aire y volvió a caer ligero sobre sus pies.

-¡Hacía mucho que no me sentía tan ligero!- respondió riendo y corriendo al rededor de Iroh -vamos al Templo del aire!- dijo mientras la emoción se apoderaba de él. El reposo de las almas es tranquilo y nada perturba el estado de ánimo. Pero la vida, el sólo hecho de respirar y existir entre la materia, provoca euforia por sí misma.

Era medio día en Ciudad República. Éste lugar había cambiado mucho desde los tiempos de Aang, y le resultaba desconocida a Iroh. Ambos hombres, recién salidos del mundo espiritual observaban hacia arriba la majestuosidad de los altos edificios de la metrópoli, mezclados con la esencia salvaje de las raíces del enorme árbol que conectaba todo el mundo. Era un contraste maravilloso: como si en este punto de la tierra, en donde la industria había llegado a su apogeo y en donde el ser humano parecía haber dominado a la naturaleza, ésta no dudara en recordarle al ingeniero, al letrado, al político y al negociante, de dónde provenía, y a dónde habría de volver cuando su tiempo acabase.

Anonadados por la arquitectura y la capacidad destructiva de las raíces, estuvieron cerca de ser atropellados varias veces por uno se esos Satomóviles. Y después de caminar algún rato por las calles y callejones, y de distraerse en cuanta tienda veía, finalmente Aang logró ubicarse.

-Allá está el Templo del Aire- dijo Aang- …Ahí debe estar mi hijo Tenzin- susurró para sí.

-¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Iroh- necesito que alguien me diga dónde encontrar a mi biznieto-

A diferencia de Aang, Iroh no quería desperdiciar ni un segundo, quería conocer ya mismo al joven que llevaba su nombre, quería conocer su legado, y poder amar al muchacho aunque fuera por unas horas, igual que había a amado a su hijo e igual que había amado a su sobrino. Iroh era un viejo, había vivido ya mucho, cometido grandes hazañas y grandes errores. Había tomado muchas tazas de té, suficientes, más bien demasiadas, pero tenía que tomarse una con este muchacho. Quería ver su rostro, besar su frente y sentirse orgulloso de él.

Caminaron en dirección al muelle. Aang quiso congelar el agua para formar un camino por el cual cruzar hacia el templo, pero no pudo. Los poderes del Avatar le pertenecían ahora a Korra, y como un nómada del aire común y corriente, sólo tenía su aire control.

-Tendremos que esperar a que aparezca una embarcación que pueda llevarnos- dijo Iroh un poco frustrado.

-Eso es aburrido. ¡He pasado los últimos veintiún años haciendo nada! Literalmente nada. Hay que moverse!- dijo Aang y se lanzó de cabeza al agua.

-¡¿Qué?! No! No quiero mojarme, ah! Ya estoy muy viejo para esto- dijo Iroh, pero mientras hablaba Aang ya se había puesto a nadar en dirección a la isla.

-¡Que rayos! -dijo -el tiempo es valioso- y se zambulló en el agua, siguiendo a Aang.

Al llegar a la costa de la Isla, Aang se quedó inmóvil. Había tanta nostalgia en su corazón, tantos recuerdos en esta isla, tantas cosas que quería saber de sus hijos, de su esposa. Y de pronto sintió que esto era una mala idea. Que estaba desafiando los designios de la naturaleza y cambiando el devenir al estar en un lugar que ya no le correspondía. La primera impresión que provocó el movimiento de los vivos empezaba a perder fuerza en el alma de Aang, y éste se encontró un poco más consciente de sí mismo: la duda crecía poco a poco dentro de él.

¿Qué pensarían sus hijos? Sólo tenía unas horas, sin contar el tiempo que le tomó llegar hasta acá. Unas horas para saludar, hablar, ponerse al día y despedirse... despedirse. ¿sería igual de doloroso que la vez en que murió? ¿Estaba exponiendo a sus hijos a un sufrimiento innecesario por un capricho suyo?

-Vamos Aang, no tenemos tiempo que perder- dijo Iroh

-No deberíamos estar aquí- murmuró el Avatar, y dio media vuelta para regresar de donde había venido antes de causar el alboroto que sabía provocaría su singular visita.

No había dado dos pasos en dirección contraria al templo, cuando desde el cielo una maestra aire descendió frente al él, y lo miró con una mezcla de curiosidad y espanto. Aang la miró a su vez y no pudo evitar notar una resemblanza, un parecido consigo mismo. Era su rostro, sus mismos ojos, pero su presencia era infinitamente más apacible: sólo al estar frente a ella, sentía que su alma descansaba de todas sus angustias y preocupaciones. Ella era como una bocanada de aire fresco. Y cuando finalmente habló, Aang supo que no había vuelta atrás en este viaje.

-¡¿Aang?!…- dijo Jinora sorprendida.

El Avatar le ofreció una sonrisilla apologética y se encogió de hombros. Ya no había marcha atrás, alguien lo había reconocido.

Cuando Jinora salió de su estupor sólo pudo susurrar -¡Abuelo…!- Y los ojos de Aang estuvieron a punto de salirse de sus órbitas. Antes de que pudiera decir o preguntar cualquier cosa, Jinora lo abrazó.

Al separarse de ella, quiso buscar apoyo en Iroh, pero éste ya no estaba con él. Lo divisó a lo lejos en dirección a la entrada del templo. Y encontrándose sin ayuda, volvió su atención a su nieta

-Hola…- dijo un poco nervioso. Toda esta situación tenía algo de incómoda, de sorprendente, de extraña -No creo que sea buena idea que le cuentes a otros que estoy aquí…- empezó a hablar el joven Avatar, y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, desde el aire descendieron tres niños más.

-¿Quién es este?- preguntó Meelo.

-¡Es el abuelo Aang!- respondió Jinora entusiasmada, y luego se dirigió a Aang -Abuelo, nosotros somos tus nietos-.

-¡Eso no es posible- respondió Meelo – es sólo un niño!- resopló.

-Pero mira sus tatuajes- dijo su hermana Ikki- nadie tan joven en la isla tiene tatuajes- señaló

-Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo- dijo Rohan, el menor de los hermanos- ¡Carrera!- y montando una bola de aire se alejó veloz.

Aang no lo dudó un instante. Toda su vida había imaginado como hubiera sido todo si él no fuera el Avatar, si no hubiera pasado cien años congelado en medio del mar, si su cultura no hubiera sido exterminada por completo. Esto era un sueño hecho realidad: era un niño otra vez, ya no era el Avatar, y tenía con quien jugar estos juegos que sólo los nómadas del aire pueden jugar.

Olvidando todas sus obligaciones, los cuatro niños se la pasaron jugando con Aang toda la tarde detrás del templo, dónde nadie los viera. Y cuando al fin estuvieron todos exhaustos, se tumbaron en la arena.

-¡Ustedes son geniales!- dijo Aang – no puedo creer que sean mis nietos. Es maravilloso- suspiró nostálgico.

-Tenemos que contarle a papá- dijo Ikki

-¿Dónde está él?- preguntó Aang

-Volverá en unos días. Está de viaje en el sur con nuestros tíos-

-Oh, supongo que no podre verlos: no estaré aquí mucho tiempo, sólo son unas horas… y deberé volver al mundo de los muertos...- dijo algo triste -...no quiero que se hagan falsas esperanzas-

-Pero la abuela Katara está aquí con nosotros- informó Ikki

-¡¿Katara!?- dijo Aang sorprendido- ¡¿Katara está aquí?!-

Y antes de que pudieran responderle, la anciana se aproximaba a ellos.

-¡Niños!- dijo la anciana- los he buscado en todas partes. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí escondidos? ¿Qué están traman…- se quedó petrificada al ver al niño con los tatuajes en la cabeza. Pensó que estaba soñando. Que era una alucinación.

Jinora se llevó a rastras a sus curiosos hermanos para darle algo de privacidad a sus abuelos.

El niño de los tatuajes se puso de pie frente a ella, y tomó sus manos. El sol empezaba a hundirse en las aguas y su tenue luz teñía el cielo de cálidos colores.

-Hola Katara, ha sido mucho tiempo- dijo Aang sonriendo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

 _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Este fic participa en la actividad "Amigo invisible" del Foro !El cometa de Sozin!**

 **Me estoy tardando más de lo que esperaba. Lo siento muchísimo (aunque sé que no tengo perdón). Pero cumplo mi promesa: esta historia tendrá fin.**

 **Sólo falta un capítulo más.**

 **Capítulo 4**

Aang no se contuvo y de un salto se colgó del cuello de Katara. La pobre anciana estuvo a punto de perder el equilirio.

-Jaja, ten un poco de calma, ya no soy tan joven- dijo Katara con cierta nostalgia en su voz.

-Lo siento- dijo Aang limpiando los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos- este cuerpo sólo es un envase temporal, yo tampoco soy muy joven que digamos- rió el niño.

-No- dijo Katara mirándolo con ternura- siempre tuviste un espíritu joven y el corazón de un niño-.

Aang sonrió -No sé como es que siempre tienes las palabras correctas- dijo -siempre llevan paz a mi alma. Supongo que algunas cosas nunca cambian- rió.

-Te sorprendería mucho las que han cambiado durante todos estos años- dijo Katara levantando una ceja -¿Sabes cuantas veces deseé que estuvieras vivo para ver el renacimiento de tu cultura?-

-¿Te refieres a nuestros nietos?- perguntó Aang.

-No- dijo sonriendo dulcemente- sígueme-

De camino al templo, Aang contó de forma resumida el artificio milagroso por medio del cual estaba de regreso en el mundo de los vivos por un limitado espacio de tiempo. Katara escuchaba curiosa, pero no sorprendida: había vivido ya muchos años y muchas aventuras como para que algo así la sorprendiera.

Katara tomó su mano con suavidad, guiándolo por los estrechos caminos que levaban desde la parte de atrás del templo, hasta el pequeño balcón en dónde hace tantos años había enseñado a meditar a sus tres hijos. Ese mismo balcón en donde ahora Tenzin acostumbra intentar meditar; Meelo finje meditar mientras duerme; Ikki sueña despierta mientras medita; y Jinora medita... ella sí medita.

Aang se separó de Katara para admirar con detenimiento la decoración de la pequeña estancia, y finalmente se sentó en el centro liberando un suspiro inconscientemente contenido en su pecho. Tantos recuerdos provocaron en Aang inmensa nostalgia. Aquí enseñó a Tenzin a relajar su cuerpo, su mente y a concentrarse para hacer fluir la energía a través de sus chakras. Aang miraba con detenimiento este lugar que pensó jamás volvería a visitar.

Katara de pronto tomó su mano y lo acercó a la orilla del balcón.

-Mira lo que hay allí- dijo señalando hacia abajo.

Los nuevos maestros aire entrenaban bajo la perezosa supervisión de Ikki. Era más un ejercicio de relajación que un entrenamiento, casi un juego.

Aang estaba perplejo. No entendía que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué... de dónde salieron?- su voz se quebró y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr incontrolables por sus mejillas- ¿Son maestros aire? ¿¡Realmente son maestros aire!?- sollozó incrédulo e inmensamente feliz, mientras apartaba con furia las lágrimas que impedían tener una visión clara de la escena que estaba ante sus ojos.

-Sí, son maestros aire, todos ellos-

Quiso hacer más preguntas:¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Cuántos de ellos había? ¿Estaban habitados también los otros templos? Pero el llanto se hizo incontrolable y articular palabra alguna era simplemente imposible: cayó de rodillas ante el peso de tanta la felicidad.

El deseo de toda una vida, la tan esperada redención: Después de haber huido aquella vez. Después de haber negado su destino. Después de haber renunciado a su responsabilidad y haber dejado perecer a toda su cultura, a sus maestros, a sus amigos, a sus iguales. Después de haberlos abandonado a su suerte frente al peligro de la Nación del Fuego. Finalmente, toda esa culpa que había pesado sobre sus hombros toda su vida, que lo despertaba por las noches sudando frío y que llegaba a él sin avisar a cualquier hora del día al sentirse tan solo; Esa culpa, hoy, había sido sustraída de su pecho. Y a pesar del llanto y los sollozos irregulares que provocaba esta inmensa impresión, nunca en toda su vida había respirado con tanta facilidad, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan en paz consigo mismo.

Katara lo abrazó con fuerza. Ella nunca llegó a comprenderlo completamente. Ella jamás se sentiría tan sola y desamparada como él se sintió cuando al despertar de su largo sueño, todo lo que conocía había desaparecido. Pero entendía su dolor y su culpa y cada día intentaba ayudarlo a superar estos sentimientos que lo ataban. Jamás pensó que sería ella la que le daría esta feliz noticia, de hecho jamás pensó que fuera posible hacérselo saber de alguna forma. Ella también lloraba de felicidad, estaba feliz por él. Estaba feliz de que la persona a la que más amó viera por fin su más grande deseo hecho realidad.

-Es una lástima que nuestros hijos no estén aquí para verte. Les hubiera gustado mucho-

-Está bien, es mejor así. Tendría que despedirme de ellos y eso sería... muy doloroso. Como si muriera una segunda vez-

-Pero me alegra que estés aquí. Cenarás con nosotros?- preguntó Katara.

Aang pensó que iría con Iroh a ofrecer una visita a su viejo amigo Zuko, pero la verdad es que el tiempo se le estaba acabando y ni siquiera tenía idea de en dónde pudiera estar el viejo escurridizo. Además, la idea de pasar una acojedora noche con los nuevos maestros aire y con el amor de su vida, dibjaba una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Por supuesto- respondió- cenaré contigo una vez más -dijo Aang.

* * *

Cuando Iroh se adentró en el templo, fue inmediatamente detectado por uno de los acólitos, que ante su inesperada presencia se dispuso a preguntar que hacía allí. Iroh intentó explicar de la manera más sencilla y verosímil posible la necesidad imperiosa de encontrar a su sobrino, el General Iroh II. El joven, que respondía al nombre de Kai, dudó un instante, pero no vio daño alguno en ayudar a un viejo a encontrar a su sobrino.

-Por la mañana vi su flota dirigirse hacia el oeste, seguramente hacia la Nación del Fuego- dijo el joven -puedo contactarlo por radio, creo que aún está dentro del rango- dijo guiando a Iroh hacia el cuarto de comunicaciones.

Después de algunos intentos, la comunicación se pudo establecer débilmente entre ambas partes: la flota del joven General debía estar ya bastante lejos de la isla. A través de la radio, Kai explicó al Joven Iroh que su tío-abuelo le estaba buscando. Del otro lado de la línea el joven Iroh frunció el ceño: su tío, de quien había recibido su nombre, había desaparecido hace ya tantos años que no era posible que continuara con vida. ¿Era una trampa? El joven General no tenía duda de que esto era una artimaña, sin embargo siempre fue un hombre directo: fuera cual fuera la situación, la mejor forma de actuar es enfrentándola sin duda y con resolución. Si alguien estaba usurpando el nombre de su tío-abuelo, más valía averiguar porqué.

-Mi flota esta algo lejos ya- dijo el joven Iroh a través del radio.

-Puedo alcanzarlos en uno de los bisontes- sugirió Kai.

-Tráelo hasta aquí entonces. Estas son mis coordenadas…-

El acólito eligió de entre los bisontes, el más ligero y veloz de ellos. Estaba feliz de ayudar al viejo a encontrar a su sobrino: la vida en el templo a veces se tornaba aburrida más allá de lo soportable. Una pequeña aventura y un nuevo rostro le sentaban bien. Pronto se encontraron a toda velocidad rumbo al sur-oeste.

Durante las casi dos horas de vuelo, el viejo Iroh no paró de hablar y hablar, contando a Kai sus más grandiosas hazañas y sus más divertidas anécdotas. Kai escuchaba atento y maravillado hasta que pudo divisar la flota de barcos a lo lejos, rumbo al sol poniente. Kai hizo al enorme animal apurar un poco más el paso para alcanzar la flota.

Estando encima del barco más grande, un soldado desde cubierta le indicó que descendiera. Una vez abajo, el Joven General los esperaba: la espalda recta, manos hacia atrás y barbilla arriba. Su sola presencia ponía de patente su autoridad y carácter.

La resemblanza era asombrosa. El porte militar, la dureza de su expresión, la aguda mirada en sus dorados ojos: Se parecía tanto a Zuko! Y cuando saludó a Kai, su voz terminó por completar el cuadro: el joven General Iroh II llevaba con orgullo la sangre de quien una vez fue Señor del Fuego.

El viejo Iroh, en un acto impulsivo, se acercó a abrazar a su sobrino. Pero el joven General hizo una seña con la cabeza y dos soldados apresaron al viejo, sujetándolo fuertemente por ambos brazos.

Kai dio un paso hacia atrás, sorprendido y dispuesto a mantenerse al margen hasta saber que demonios estaba ocurriendo.

A pesar de su sorpresa, la sonrisa de Iroh jamás se desvaneció de su rostro, por el contrario, se hizo más brillante y sus ojos bailaban juguetonamente.

-Me dirás en este mismo instante quién eres en realidad- exigió el joven General con voz dura y demandante, el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados.

Iroh no aguantó más y de su pecho se escapó una estruendosa carcajada.

 _ **La leyenda de Korra**_ **pertenece a sus respectivos autores. Este es sólo un trabajo de ficción meramente recreativo.**


End file.
